The Legend Of Elexa
by Roseanna62
Summary: What would happen when Link the chosen Hero, died? Elexa the angel of darkness, is set out to help revive the Demise. But what are these feelings for Ghirahim? She doesn't know what she is in for. A little underdone, but hey!
1. Chapter 1

**Before you read, please take note. This is the first time I am putting my story on here, so I have no idea how to separate the author's note between the story, so this is the only one I am doing. I know there are spelling errors lurking about, and sometimes I have missed out words completely. So I beg you, sent me messages to alert me about these parasites of my story. If you are confused about this chapter, everyone does (well my friends do). So ask me if you are confused, and I will explain the best of my abilities. To those who know what I am babbling on about (below), give me hints on how to make this simpler to those who don't. Thank you, and hope you like my story! Reveiws are honoured in my view.**

Chapter One

A Legend

_In another world and time, a legend, story, adventure occurred. It all started when the demon king, the Demise, sought out the goddess, Hylia, to take the power of the triforce as his own to rule the world and plunge it in darkness. He and his faithful spirit of his sword, Demon Lord Ghirahim, lead all the foulest monsters created by his hand to war with the goddess. _

_ In her attempts to stop him, she gathered all her people onto an outcrop of land, and sent it skyward, so hope would be found in the future. There she also sent the triforce. She fought the Demise and sealed him away in the earth, but she knew that he would break his bounds someday soon. Then she started planning the destruction of the Demise._

_Centuries later, the goddess formed herself into a human called Zelda, and returned to the surface, as the humans had been living in the sky for eons. But the goddess had also chosen a hero, who would vanquish the Demise. He would prevent and defeat the Demon Lord Ghirahim from taking the Zelda child's soul to revive his master-the Demise himself._

_ Now, in the future, where the world depends on logic not power, the world is indulged in light. I, Elexa Queen of the Dark angel tribe, must plunge the world in darkness so to extinguish the humans and their cruelty to us, where our numbers will thrive. Too long have we endured pain at the hands of feeble human's, and too long I have waited for someone else to save my tribe. That is why I must travel back in time and help the Demise turn the world into darkness._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

In The Past

"Stop! You are not allowed in there!" A guard bellowed at me through the glass.

"Who says I cannot enter the gate of time? You? The law? Well, guess what? Screw them!" I bellowed back. As they couldn't reach or stop me through the glass, I took a moment to inspect my surroundings. The museum was quite modern. The gate of time was surrounded by a glass box with an electric door fixed into it. It was all too easy for me to get in. As I am queen of my tribe, I gain the power my ancestors owned, which is to be able to concentrate electricity to cause harm or to use machines at my will. There were other glass boxes containing old objects of no interest to me around this one. All that caught my eye was the time gate in front of me. As I inspected it, I could see that is was a massive cogwheel, and inside complex steps of cogwheels made from neon light reached into the back, the future. It rotated round for eternity, with a power that could never be harnessed. I breathed in and took a few steps towards it. As I slowly climbed the stairway, I thought of the steps I must take when I arrived in the past.

Find Ghirahim

Kill Chosen hero

Help revive the Demise

Return to the present

As I thought of the final step, I felt the substance beneath my feet fall and reappear, and as I looked up, I saw ruins. Stone and pillars surrounded me to form an entrance to some sort of important building, perhaps a temple. I the noticed this time gate here was connected to the land by a stone bridge built on a gorge. Finally, I noticed a great drama scene lay before me. Utter joy and darkness filled me when I saw Ghirahim, the chosen hero, a servant of the goddess, and the goddess in human form. It appeared the servant was protecting the goddess child, forming a magic barrier to prevent Ghirahim's black blade to penetrate her and capture the goddess. The Hero, however, was also being prevented to attack because of another magic barrier, which appeared to be coming from Ghirahim.

"Need some help?" I asked casually as I stepped forwards and away from the gate, and I took pleasure when all four were caught by surprise. They did not know which side I was on, so I had to prove them in some way.

Ghirahim then took this advantage to penetrate the woman's barrier in all the confusion. She flew backwards and I self-consciously stepped aside to avoid her whacking me with her broad back. Looking down at the woman, I saw that she was still perfectly strong. I decided letting her go would be a fatal mistake to my mission, so I whipped out a knife and slit her throat. She gave a struggle, but then she fell lifeless. It felt good, to snuff out the life of another, and to cause bloodshed. As I felt her power become mine, I observed the one trickle of the staining red liquid run down her neck. Then I realised the goddess child seemed to be hitting and screaming at me from behind. Slowly and purposefully, I turned around, fury pulsing through me. What was this child thinking, to hit a dark angel?

"One more hit from you, and I'll slit those wrists too." I growled. I let out a cruel smile when she whimpered and drew back her fists. "Good child, you know manners unlike children I have known. However, you must learn how to survive without suckling from your mother and rely on yourself." With my limitless magic, I forged chains out of the ground and tied her in place. I then flashed my eyes up to the hero. He was wearing a green tunic and ridiculous hat, which was so stupid I felt like crying. In his eyes I saw his hatred burning for both me and the man across me.

"And that," I said abruptly, "is the most stupid outfit I have ever seen in my entire three thousand years I have been living. Make your leggings skin tight and get rid of that makeshift hat and only then will you look a smidge decent." I laughed to myself and then looked at Ghirahim. Only then I noticed all this time he was casting a spell on the goddess child, which needn't be done, as she could not escape. It appears he was sending her asleep. Eyes still on the child, he laughed menacingly whilst looking at me with his brown eyes flooded with his black pupils.

"Thank you, you have helped me out a great deal. However I would not have needed it. I could h-"he was then cut short by the chosen hero's attempt to attack him whilst his guard was down. Ghirahim whirled out fast enough so that he dodged the advancing blade of the hero. He moved with elegancy, as I observed. _Vain. _I thought.

It appears the barrier that Ghirahim had cast to prevent the hero from advancing had disintegrated, so he was able to make such actions as attacking. Ghirahim's magic concentration on the barrier was interrupted, so the spell had weakened to nothing. Already Zelda was stirring and it was obvious Ghirahim had his hands full. So, I just picked her up and using the invasion of her personal space to make he feel uncomfortable even more, I made sure she would not play any tricks to wriggle out of my grasp.

"Link," spoke Ghirahim. 'Link' was apparently the hero's name. "You have interfered too much. For this, you will be punished. Just be grateful it will be short, as I have places to be." He then drew out his sword and challenged Link, the apparent chosen hero. "Come at me, Link and we will battle this last time." He said as he sliced his mouth into a cruel smile.

Ghirahim was the first to attack, but Link dodged and ducked his attacks. Link sought out his weaknesses, which were much too obvious, and after a while Ghirahim upped his game. He charged and dived, flew and stuck, but could not prevail against Link.

I thought this was a perfect time to observe and annotate this villain's dress wear and features.

His skin was grey and had large brown eyes with huge abnormal pupils, a tiny nose, and white lips. The demon wore purple eye shadow under his revealed eye and was presumably wearing white lipstick. _Please not gay, _I thought_. _He had a certain of white hair to one side of his face, hiding his ear and his right eye. He was wearing a white jumpsuit that was skin tight and had holes purposefully cut in the shape of diamonds on his legs and torso, [noting that the holes show considerably more as they climb to his hip area] and a cloak cut so four half diamonds flocked out of his high collar. He covered his forearms with diamond checked gloves.

After what seemed a tedious time to me, Ghirahim was beaten by this hero, and was clearly humiliated and even though I took pleasure in this, I did not show it as I needed Ghirahim on my side. I sighed.

"When are you going to learn Ghirahim?" Still holding the child, I elegantly walked across and faced the two opponents. "This child is clearly needs to be dealt with quickly, so to stop him finding out your weaknesses, which, as I observed, are too much of an easy target."

I threw the girl at him, and he successfully caught her. I then carried on. "I'll meet you in the sacred grounds, and I expect your master to be reincarnated by then. I presume the soul of this girl here is a piece of the ritual. I'll take care of this pest myself, to give you time." I said, and I glared at Link.

"Hmph." He did not look very happy with me, and I noted that he did not like to be ordered, but he went at my command anyway. He then disappeared through a mist of red and yellow diamonds, and then I turned my attention to Link. I oozed out the words, full of danger and hatred.

"Link...such a great destiny for a small, simple child. I'm afraid I am not interested in blood and gory as much at Ghirahim is. But an ancient power of the species of the dark angels is to suck the life out of our opponents." I laughed. "Yes... you will become weaker by the second until you are reduced to dust. Then I will take that too." He resumed he defensive position, and I admired his courage. "You are foolish to think you can fight me, child."

I then struck out my hand and charged a continuous bolt of electricity at him. Trembling and flinching, his muscles twitching because of the electricity, I rose him up in the air and drew out his life force. After a few seconds, piece by piece, his body was reduced to dust which circled the bolt and dissolved into my hands. My spirit was growing, and this enormous power that he owned slowly became mine. I closed my eyes, and relished the moment. When I opened them, the last of the chosen hero was being dissolved, and I felt much stronger than before. I lowered my arm. That was a much quicker way to kill than Ghirahim's.

I made a mental crossing off of the steps I needed to do:

1. Find Ghirahim

2. Kill Chosen hero

Up next was the reincarnation of the Demise.

I spread out my wings and prepared for flight. But just before I did, I noticed all of the equipment the hero had owned. I especially noticed the bow and arrows. As I picked them up, they flashed black and formed into a dark sleek bow. This was the weapon I was meant to posses. I then took flight, and headed for the sacred grounds, where Ghirahim was. I was new to this land, and the only information I could go on was that it was in the forest region somewhere, but even that did not help.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Lady"

I spotted the remarkable green forest whilst in flight, and quickly picked out the spiral of the sacred grounds. I landed in front of the Demise and Ghirahim with a loud but controlled landing, causing the ground to imitate solid ripples of water. I looked up and met the King's eyes, bowed, and said in a bold and loyal voice:

"My king, it brings me great pleasure that you have been revived." I had no control of the situation, but I would not make a fool of myself. I looked into the Kings eyes and studied his features. He had a flaming head of hair and a well muscled, scaled body. His cloak drifted about him and everything that he owned screamed power. Ghirahim silently asked permission that he could speak, and it was granted. He then looked at me with an impassive face. "Have you vanquished the sky child, Link?" His face was unreadable, but his voice was not. I sensed that he wanted me to fail so I can be destroyed but also for me to say that I had won so he wouldn't have to deal with it himself.

Showing no emotion on my face either, I answered. "The sky child is destroyed, and his very dust courses through my veins." I added on the last line just to make him know how I killed him. The demon lord-Ghirahim- then turned away looking up at the Demise.

He himself spoke, "Ghirahim has showed me how much of a nuisance the child was, and I appreciate your efforts to kill him for me. But your name and identification has both slipped our minds. You will speak now what information is needed. Keep it summarised." His voice rumbled like thunder, his chest heaving to his breath.

"I am called Elexa, Queen of the Dark Angels. I come from a time where you were vanquished by the sky child. The light threatens my tribe's numbers, so I came to the past to kill the Sky Child, so Ghirahim could resurrect you. In darkness, my tribe will thrive in the future and will not die at feeble hands of humans." I considered what the king would say or do next; however what he said took me by surprise.

"Hmm. Your tribe seems weak, as no human can kill such evil with ease. In addition, as I am the only King your name will be reduced to Lady Elexa, Leader of the Dark Angel Tribe." I noticed that Ghirahim grimaced when the Demise said "Lady". Suddenly I realised that he was a lord. As humiliating as it was, I kept my face calm and carried on.

"Sorry to interrupt, but weapons in the future are far greater and more powerful than any spirit of a sword," I glimpsed then for a second at Ghirahim, "and can kill with one pull of a finger. My tribe had no need for such machines, though." I felt I had no necessary need to speak, but I did anyway. I would not disgrace myself further.

I could see in the Demise's eyes that I had spoken enough, so I forced myself to shut up from then on until asked to speak.

"It appears then you have no need to return to your time and homeland then. You will stay here and govern with Ghirahim." This time I let my face drop, and the Demise became aware of my expression and Ghirahim's, and noted, "You two will get along with each other, and try not to kill one another. Now, gather your minions and meet me in the sky, where I will await you." He then propelled his sword upwards and teleported out of here. I thought _Awkward. _Suddenly Ghirahim spoke.

"Know your place, Elexa. I may not be able to kill you, but I will harm you at the slightest provoke." I looked at him and studied his features.

"Ghirahim, you do realise your dress wear makes it hard for me to see that you're straight, and the makeup does not help. Apart from that, you do have a sense of fashion, like all gay men do." I smiled at my last remark. I wanted to see what attitude this guy had. To touch it off, I added, "Oh, and you are so melodramatic. The old texts clearly describe your behaviour."

"What did I just say, Elexa?" he roared. "A woman should not have such a large mouth and despise a demon. Anyway, who are you to judge with your plain black mini dress, fishnet stockings and shoes that are too horrible to describe? You have no style compared to me." He flicked his hair with a very commercial wave with his hand. I did have a glance at my dress wear though.

I was wearing a black mini dress that was skin-tight on my body, and then floated out on the skirt. It showed my buckles for my stockings and on my feet were slender combat boots. It was all black, so to tie in with my black wings. It was simple, and I knew Ghirahim was attracted. I could hear it in his voice.

"What, you don't like it?" I teased, stalking up to him in a confident walk. "I thought you would have at least been a little attracted, but I guess I was wrong..." I trailed a finger on his collar bones and then drifted behind him, circling like a hawk I laughed as he became aroused. That was a victory I would savour. To quickly exit the situation, he stated:

"It's high time we gather my minions Elexa. Come, take my hand and I'll transport us to the sky." I knew it, he was definitely attracted. Gently, I placed my hand in his, and the next thing I knew, we were up on some floating rock, facing the Demise and surrounded by ugly monsters.

"So glad you two now get along." Demise said.

I whipped my hand out of Ghirahim's, and slightly inched away. I could still feel his warmth from his hand and blushed at the thought. To my relief, the Demise had turned to face the village placed on this rock, not seeing my face blushing. Ghirahim, however, noticed all too well and chuckled to himself. Anger rose in me, but I swallowed it down.

"This village is the start of the spread of darkness. Ghirahim, Elexa, order the bodkins to gather those who live here. You two will also do this. I will seek out the triforce in this area." He then strode off to the goddess' temple and Ghirahim was the first to make the orders.

"Minions! Seek out all humans and gather them here. Do not kill them, or fear their weapons. Now go!" After he bellowed out this order, he turned to me, but just before he could speak, I cut in.

"I'll go to the school over there. I'll have a hilarious time observing their stupid outfits." And with that, I flew off in the direction of the school. This was an old trick my mother taught me to reel the men in. "Always leave them standing, so they only want more." I looked back for a quick glance and he indeed was staring my way. I laughed to myself and landed in the school grounds.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The School

The garden was the most boring I had ever seen; there were no shrubs or flowers; no fountains or statues. It was all just grass. The Building itself was a sickly cream and brown shade. _No wonder the boy was so basic, he was brought up in the most boring place on earth. _I thought. I advanced to the main entrance whose door was crooked on its hinge, forced open by the bodkins.

I entered and saw all the teachers and students wound up together, guarded by the few bodkins.

"My, you foul monsters did well in such a short time." They seemed to understand me, even though they themselves could not speak. I proceeded to the absurd bunch. All the men were wearing dresses with leggings underneath and the girls were wearing pretty much the same.

"Humans and their fashion, I cannot understand it." I sighed and commanded the bodkins to lead them out. They grudged forwards in a forced single line, bound by rope on their wrists and ankles. I stayed behind though, and went snooping in the rooms for any valuables. After a while, I found Link's room. I entered and looked around. The child's themed colour was green, but everything else was beige. I wandered over to the desk, and picked up various objects. I noticed a glass ball and held it up to the light. I jumped when Ghirahim said "Having fun are you?" I growled and shot him a look. He was leaning in the doorway, watching me. I then noted that this guy could get really creepy sometimes. I turned my eyes back to the glass ball.

"I used to have one of these when I was younger, only it could tell the future of the next week if I wanted it to. My dad gave it to me..." I drifted off, and put it back on the desk. I then lent on the desk and looked around for the second time.

"You had a dad?" He asked, and pushed off from the doorway, and looked around himself.

"Of course I did. How did I get here in the first place?" suddenly a question came to mind. "Do you have a Dad?"

"No. I was created by my master. But you could technically say he's my dad." He looked kind of sad, and I felt a twinge of pity for him. Suddenly he turned to me, and asked: "How does it feel like to have parents?" I was surprised by the question, but I answered anyway.

"Well, you basically love them. I'm not sure if you've ever felt love, but it's a surge of happiness, whenever you're near them, and you feel cared for. It's the only good feeling we angels have. It's also the only place we feel happiness not from evil sources. You know when you feel that utter pleasure, when you kill someone you hate?" he nodded and insisted on carrying on. "Well it's that feeling, but comes from a good source or action."

"What do parents do?" he asked.

"They raise you from when you're young [If you're created through birth], feed you, clothe you, wash you, teach you how to talk, walk, write, they feel proud for you when you achieve the simplest things, get angry at you for the smallest things, take you on holidays... the list goes on forever. And through all this, you gain a special bond...And now I'll never see them again..." I realised my eyes were welling up, and my nose was running. Ghirahim swiftly put an arm around me and hugged me. I snuggled into him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Well in that case, I don't have a father, or mother on that case. We can both go parentless together." I softly laughed. I was revealing more on this guy than I had with any other man I'd met. Although this time I would have preferred not to cry in front of my target. But at least I hit the bullseye in the process.

"Come on, we'd better go and round up the rampaging bodkins." I agreed and we left the building.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The Bonfire

When we reached the centre of town, the bodkins were guarding the makeshift prisons, containing the villagers.

"These bodkins are so effective. It's a shame they cannot talk." I pitied.

"If they could talk, all they would be saying is swear words." We both laughed at his joke and I noticed the sun had gone down already. "What a long day this has been, with so much commotion. To think that sky child was running about up here this very morning." I exclaimed. Suddenly a rush of awareness came over me, and my body turned into night mode. All thorough my ancestry, we would dance around huge fires, chanting songs with deep meaning and casting spells. I was bestowed the power of magic; I always had the gift at it in school.

"What's the matter?" Ghirahim spoke, his voice wrapped in concern.

"Nothing, it's just usually at this time, my tribe would light a bonfire and we would dance around it. The elders and I would cast spells while everybody was singing." My mind was indulged in the past, with fire, my parents on the other side, and my friends around me. This evening was emotionally exhausting, and that was the only way to lift my spirit.

"Well then, I'll just ask master if we can burn these humans to create that bonfire. We and the bodkins can dance together." He then closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. After a long pause he opened them.

"He said we can do what we want with them. Let the event commence!"And with that he strode over to the prison and drew a torch from one of the walls he was just about to throw it in when I shouted "Wait!"

Annoyed, he turned round. "What? I'm trying to do you a favour."

"You can't just use ordinary fire; it will take too long to catch alight. What you need is one of my spells."I was excited at showing what abilities I had to Ghirahim, eager to impress.

"Be my guest." And he stepped aside for me to continue. I strode forward and halted in front of the humans. I shot out one of my bolts, right in the centre, and a small fire caught a light on a woman's clothing. Whilst inhaling deeply, I rose my hands up, palm down, and whilst exhaling, drifted my hands back down. Every exhale and inhale, the flame grew, and when I sensed I should stop, I shot my arms up skywards and screamed. The huge flame flared in time with me, and I opened my eyes to core of the fire, big as a small house, and in the colour black.

I then turned to Ghirahim, who I could tell was impressed, and said "Ta Daa" and held the not da. "But don't expect any more spells out of me anytime soon." I gave a cheeky grin and made a music player appear. I clicked the button, and it belted out a song. As none of these guys could sing the traditional songs, I would just make this machine play my favourites.

"What on earth is that?" Ghirahim pointed, clearly disturbed by its presence. "That," I laughed, "is a music player. It plays recorded songs that other people have sung before. It's all very high complexes for your medieval understanding. I'm also afraid that the music is quite different too. You can sent a thought to it of a song you want it to play, and it'll play it for you. Go on, try!" And at that, I gave him a little nudge, encouraging him. He glanced at me, unsure then did as I told. The machine then switched to a new song, dark and mysterious.

"I like your taste in music, Ghirahim! Order the bodkins to dance too so we don't look like sad losers." I laughed and spun away from him. My skin was burning with the crave to dance, and my blood was pulsing with the beat. The bodkins danced really weirdly, but I didn't care. I twisted and turned, my feet too fast for me to plan out my steps. I stretched out one of my arms whilst swaying to a slow note, and then suddenly Ghirahim was on the other side of the bonfire, his dancing the same style as mine, as I caught glimpses of him when the fire broke apart, but only for a second.

The beat crawled into a faster state throughout the song, my hips curving, running round the bonfire, and before I knew it, Ghirahim was beside me, and we were dancing together. He drew me in then reeled me back out, I ducked under him and danced around him, on the last beat, we both came together, hands joined. We looked into each other's eyes, my head turned up as he was taller than me. At long last his face showed some expression, but it was one I had never seen before. It was as if time stood still for this very moment.

He then bent down his neck and reached for my lips. I was wrong, he wasn't wearing lipstick. He kissed like no other man had kissed me before. But then I did recognise the same feel on his touch that I had felt long ago. His lips were barley touching mine, and his hands tickled my back. His body was unsure of what to do and, then I drew back and said "_Shit". _I didn't care for my language right now.

"What's wrong?" He said, voice hiding a little hurt.

"Nothing's wrong, it's just that it's your first kiss, isn't it?" I looked into his eyes and he sighed. Still holding each me, he lowered his eyes and mumbled a meek "Yes". I chuckled, and replied.

"Well you're a pretty good kisser for a first timer." I smiled, and walked over to a seat close by that was from some restaunt. Ghirahim followed me and took a seat next to me.

"So that wasn't your first kiss?" he asked turning to me.

"God, no. Ghirahim, I have been living for three thousand years. Don't expect that I'm as inexperienced as you." I smiled and then leant back on the chair. "I feel like playing one on my favourite songs." and with that I forced a band of black misshapen souls, who started to play the song. The lead guitar started the song with a lead, and then the drums came in with a steady beat. Then the rhythm guitar came in, and at last I did too.

The song was about a devil, and me seeing the light. My favourite line was "And I can't believe you persuaded me, to not, believe in the angel" which was ironic, as I was a dark angel. As I progressed through the song, I walked to the beat, Ghirahim and my audience. The chorus went:

"The devil inside me, oooh,

It will never be gone,

I'll stand up and fight,

Fight 'till I die,

And if I fall, I'll rise up again,

The devil inside me"

The chorus was at the end, so I held the "me" for as long as I could. "That was amazing" Ghirahim muttered, utterly astonished.

"Don't look too surprised. I'm an angel, and all angels can sing." I sat on his lap and gave him a kiss. "You'll have to sing for me one day now though. I gonna crash." I pushed off from his lap and headed for the nearest house. But then I asked "Do demons sleep?" I turned and looked in his eyes, him still sitting on the chair.

"We do, but not very much." And with that he followed after me, and we entered the house. The first thing I thought was _Pink and Girly, ughh. _The whole house was filled with pink hearts and white lace. "This place is disgusting." Utter horror was marked on my face, but I could not be bothered to find another house which was appropriate, so I went to the closest bedroom and entered. I knew Ghirahim would try to follow, but I blocked his path, leaning on the doorway. "Not so fast, Cowboy. You're not coming here at all tonight. Maybe another day, but not tonight." I gave him a smile and kissed him "See you in the morning" and then I shut the door right in his face. I laughed softly, and prepared for bed. I took off my clothing and shoes, revealing my sexiest corset with black frills and ribbon. Of course, I was wearing knickers underneath. I crept into the bed and shut my eyes reliving the day.

About halfway through the night, I woke up, and immediately I knew Ghirahim was watching me sleep from somewhere in the room. "You're such a creep, watching me sleep." I sat up and stared into the far corner of the room, where Ghirahim grew from the shadows and then walked over to the bed and sat down. "You won't ever get a girl by doing that" I teased lightly.

"I don't need to worry; I've already got the girl." And then he put his arm on the bed space behind me, leaning on it, so he could kiss me. With his free hand he held my right side of my torso and drew me towards him. I had to admit, he was very alluring. In the moonlight pouring through the window, I could see his curve of his body, and that he was covered up too much. I let him be in charge, but I still took off his cloak and drew off his gloves. Suddenly I saw something that was utterly disturbing but hilarious at the same time. While his right ear was long and pointed like a pixie, under his certain of hair his is other ear. However this one was round and stubby. "...Ghirahim..." he looked up and replied "What?"

"...What's up with your ear?" I then laughed has he blushed and lowered his head so his hair covered it up. I laughed again, and said "Don't worry fabulous Debbie, it's cute." I drew back his hair and studied his features without his hair covering up half of it.

"You're not repulsed by it?" he questioned, utterly surprised.

"Nope." Then I shot up and bit it, then did a circular motion so I was on top and looking down on Ghirahim's shocked face, sprawled out, but still with his right hand on my torso. "Did you just bite my ear?" He smiled and I crooked my head. "Yeah, what ya gonna do about it?" He then laughed and drew me in so I was lying on him. I drew my legs up a bit, so by body wasn't fully resting on his. He then made for a kiss, which I granted. My body was hot from the warmth of the blankets, but his skin was cool and refreshing. After a long time with each other, I broke it off saying I needed to sleep. The last thing I saw for the night was Ghirahim's eyes looking into mine.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

A world of darkness

When I woke up, everything was black, grey and red. Joy filled me when I realised my king must have cast his spell so the world was in darkness and flame. I glanced at Ghirahim, and realized he was a heavy sleeper. I had no trouble getting out of bed, and I picked up my clothes. I walked to the bathroom and locked the door.

I slipped on my clothes over my corset, and studied myself in the mirror. Ugh, I was such a mess. My hair was gigantic and all my makeup was smudged. Forcing a beauty kit into existence, I combed my sleek black hair, and removed all traces of yesterday's makeup. I then put on heavy eyeliner, eye shadow, but I didn't need mascara. I popped in my dangling earrings, slipped on my necklace and ring, then finally put on my tiara, handed down to me generation to generation. Lastly I sprayed on my perfume.

I padded back to the bedroom, and Ghirahim was still asleep, sprawled out across the whole bed. An idea struck me, and I quickly jotted down a note on a piece of paper:

"Meet me in the school courtyard,

Where you will definitely have adrenaline coursing through you by the time I'm finished with you.

Elexa

Xxx"

I placed the note in full sight of the demon in front of me, so when he woke up he wouldn't miss it. I then raced to the courtyard.

The guy really did have huge lie-ins. I was waiting for at least half an hour before he came running up to me.

"Morning sleepyhead. How are you?" I probed.

"The usual." This really did not answer my question as I had only known him for a day.

I twirled around, admiring g my surroundings, spreading my arms wide. "Look at what you master did! I have never seen such beauty before!"

The courtyard was all grey and black, with the flowers and the pond red. There were a few whites, I noticed. I turned back to Ghirahim and asked

"Can you place complete trust in me?" I was a little offended when it looked like he was having a battle with himself on what to answer, but he decided on agreeing. "Good. Now, I am going to cast a spell on you. For me to do this, you have to close your eyes." He did as he was told. I started muttering words even I did not know the meaning of and drew out a dark black force out of him. It drifted in the air, for a second, and then vanished. Swiftly, I then swooped him up in my arms, arms under his knees and shoulders, and took flight.

"What are you doing? What did you do to me?" he panicked, and I laughed.

"I just temporarily took away you gift of magic." I looked down on his face, while climbing ever higher into the skies. He was definitely disturbed at this thought. "Now, you won't be able to save yourself when I do this!" and then I dropped him. I sailed down with him, and he screamed, knowing that he could die at my hands. After a few short seconds I dived under him and caught him. I then started flying across the skies horizontally. He was in deep shock, and I laughed.

"Oh boy, have you never been pranked before? Your face was hilarious!" I was grinning from ear to ear. I started to worry, as he had had a distant expression on his face. It was adorable, his body rigid in my arms, whilst his were curled into his chest. The crinkles in his jumpsuit made him less attractive, and his hair was a mess. I felt guilty then so I drifted to a nearby floating island and landed there. When I placed him down he staggered, but quickly regained control. He was still in shock though. I was now seriously concerned.

"What," he said in a ragged voice, "Is wrong with you? You took away my powers, dropped me from up there" he pointed angrily upwards, "and I could have..." He was in a nervous breakdown. Clearly he had never been in the position of dying before. He then stood up straight, and glared at me. "What the hell was going through your mind?" Fury pulsing through him, I was speechless. I then made his magic appear, and shot it at him. He was thrown backwards, and nearly toppled over the edge of the island if I hadn't caught him. He shoved me off him and disappeared through a cloud of diamonds. I had never felt this bad ever before.

I stood there for a while, staring at the spot Ghirahim stood only a few moments ago, even though it felt like minutes. I then spread out my wings, and shot up in the sky. I needed to clear my head, rid myself of this troublesome shadow.

As I was flying over the now dark world, I observed. The atmosphere was threaded with some sort of ash looking substance, falling like rain but floating like a feather. The clouds below me boomed red, presumably a fire or transformation was progressing through the surface. The land up here was grey, dotted with red and yellow. I gently landed on a large island and perched on the highest peak of it. I thought of my family, friends, my school, anything to get him out of my mind. Before I knew it, I was leaning against the tree next to me and was in a deep sleep.

In my dream I was on a cloud, with light pouring everywhere. Then I saw the goddess, her white and gold robe floating around her. She was facing me, drawing me in. I wondered what she wanted with me. I slowly walked towards her. I was so near, so near to being held in her will and embrace. I had only ever felt like this when my mother held me, love and joy pulsing through me. Suddenly it was cut short, as she was thrown away by mighty force. The place suddenly turned dark, the cloud now crackling with thunder. I spun around, full of confusion, seeking out where the force came from.

Fury throbbed through me when I saw the unmistakeable white jumpsuit cut with diamond shaped holes, red cloak, and draped white hair. He laughed and I rushed towards him screaming at him.

I woke up with a jolt, and looked around me. It was deep in the night, and I could not see anything apart from luminous shadows. I waited for my eyes to adjust to the darkness, still in the position of where I was when I was sleeping. After a while, I could see the far off distant island where the bonfire was. I then looked at the island I was on, shuffling to see my surroundings.

The island had a centred pond, in which fish were swimming in. There were 6 or 7 trees around including the one behind me. The grass was soft and a few red and yellow patches of flowers grew here and there. It was like a miniature meadow, and I liked this place. I decided then this would be my den, and forced a music player, pillows, a few books and a light into this world. Lastly I made a large black shawl appear and draped it around, so the space was closed off and cosy. I turned on the light, and felt utter peace. I switched on the music player, and started reading. All the bad feelings from earlier and from the dream had washed away. I then realised I had slept for a solid 19 hours or something like that, and then 26 hours when added to the sleep I had with Ghirahim. I then realised anyone could have been watching me, and I had only one guy in mind who would do that.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The ambush

I got up and exited my little den, pulling back the drape for me to pass through. I looked around, waiting for my eyes to adjust. I then was greeted with the familiar sight of the island.

Silently I crawled down the hill, and softly landed on the flat grass below, flapping my wings to ensure I made no sound. I looked around the meadow, and there was clearly no-one here. I looked in the treetops, and there was definitely no Ghirahim out here. I was about to return up the hill when I noticed there was a tunnel underneath the shallow pond, and I was suddenly wary. Should I go in, and see if anyone was there? But I would be an easy target if HE was there. I decided to make myself invisible, and slowly entered the chilling cavern. The water ruined my makeup, but I did not care. My skull shook with the cold, but I only endured pain for a short period, as the tunnel literally curved down then back up again at an angle. I slowed myself down and waited for the water to still around me, so I could resurface slowly with the water undisturbed.

As I rise up out of the water, I quietly drew in a breath. I was still invisible, but I froze at the sight of the huge cavern. Now THIS was a great place to have a den. But what really froze me was the sight of Ghirahim and his minions waiting in silence. After a while, one of his followers fell over in his tiredness of both standing for a long while and from lack of sleep. Ghirahim hissed at him.

"Quiet! This ambush on the girl will never work if you create noise."At this statement, anger rose in me not only because he was planning to ambush me, but also he referred to me as a "girl". "We need her to destroy the goddess; she is the only one to withdraw power and magic." He then started talking to himself. "I she does not co-operate, we will simply have to force her..." he then started pacing. NO WAY was I going to suck out the power of the goddess. That dream had changed me, and then I realised I was resisting the evil inside me. I then knew that I would destroy the Demise, Ghirahim, and regain the triforce id Hylia ever instructed me to do so.

In those shivering few moments, I realised I was turning translucent, as one of Ghirahim's minions had spotted me. It crazily hopped on the spot and screamed. Ghirahim snapped his attention to me, and grinned. "Elexa," He pushed off the rock he was leaning on, and started to advance. I dived under the water, and soon climbed out of the pool, I ran to the edge, and jumped off. I dived, aiming for the clouds. At the last moment I swivelled my body so I was facing up at the island that was shooting upwards, and to my horror Ghirahim had jumped off too in pursuit of me. He grabbed me and held tight, but I threw him off easily. I then faced the cloud again, and formed a perfect streamline position. I used my magic to make myself become transparent, dry myself, and touch up my makeup. I then spread my wings, and darted to my left. I saw Ghirahim still falling, believing I was falling below him. I raced towards the temple where the demise took the triforce, determined to meet the locked away goddess.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Transformation

I landed In front of the statue of the goddess. The figure was huge, and with angelic wings. I was on the run though, so I had no time to admire my surroundings. I dashed into the temple, looking for guidance of what to do.

I ran in, and took awe at the detail of the chamber. The walls were covered in drawings of old, and in the middle of the room was a flat platform, on which a pedestal lay, where a sword would be placed. There was a pool around the platform, to enlighten the room. Then a bright light shone and her grace, Hylia, appeared. She looked exactly as in the dream, and I knew she summoned me here through my mind.

"Elexa, you have sinned in this world by killing the chosen hero and guiding the Demise to power. You wish to become pure and good, vanquishing evil within yourself and your surroundings. You will enrol in a new mission; similar to the hero you killed. But to do this I will have to purify your mind and body of evil. Come close, and I will do so." This is what she was showing me in the dream. As before, I walked up to her. She then bathed me in heavenly light.

I was lifted from the floor, wind surging around me. I felt a chunk depart from me, and knew it was the evil that was passed down through my bloodline. However I could feel a greater power passing through me to replace it. The room was shaking, rumbling, shifting with the sheer force and will of the goddess, and finally I was placed back on the stone floor.

I looked at my reflection in the pool. My hair had turned red and curly, my irises red but eyes not inflamed, and I was wearing the most magnificent and elegant dress. It was red that faded into white, and had golden embroidery with red attached diamonds. Most of all, my wings were golden, not black, the feathers round instead of pointed. I felt light as a feather, and most of all it felt pure. I was wearing shoes that fitted me perfectly and I looked like a whole new person. I was enthralled, delighted, finally finding my place in the world and my style. I then looked up at the goddess.

"Thank you, Your Grace. I now feel finally at home." I said gratefully.

"Your body has been purified, but to strengthen your magic abilities, you must bathe yourself in two springs and one pure fire. This will also purify you further." She replied in a heavenly voice. "But great danger will meet you in both power and will. To protect you, take this sword, and it will guide you." She pointed behind me, gracefully floating up her hand. I turned and to my astonishment was a broad blade, and even looking at it felt as if it was cutting me. It was like none other I had crossed paths with, as its design was astonishing.

The blade had purposeful cuts into the metal forming shaped holes, and this stretched all the way up the blade. The metal itself was unknown to me, but when I grasped the hilt, it was lightweight and powerful. It had no spirit though, unlike most in this age does. I had no time to ponder on this however, as the goddess started talking again.

"Take this shield also, it will protect you and never break." In her outstretched hands, a bright light appeared, and then the shield did too. The design was pretty much the same as the sword. Holes, decoration, and made from the unknown metal.

"You will however have to use your magic to defeat the demise, but his servant, Ghirahim, will require both sword and magic. Now, seek out the first spring, deep in the elder woods. The second spring is in the scorching volcano, but the purifying flame you will have to find yourself. Do not fear creatures in your way, and most of all, do not lose courage. Ghirahim and his followers will peruse you, and you must meet every challenge you face. The land will be of a different form every time you purify yourself, as it also purifies the land. Now, seek out this unwritten destiny, and write it yourself." At this, her light disappeared, and it was as if she was never there. I took a shaky breath, and headed outside.

I noticed dawn had only just come, and the night had all that abandoned me. Slinking around outside, I headed for the nearest cliff face, on high alert for anyone around. Apparently, Ghirahim still thought I was underneath the clouds. I approached the edge of the island; I drew in my wings and stepped off the edge. I fell like a stone from the sky, and when I approached the cloud bed, I drew out my wings. I had no idea how I was meant to get through the fluffy clouds, so I just dived through.

The air was heavy with water, and quickly I was soaked through to the bone. I shivered, but persevered. I quickly figured myself into a perfect streamline position, and suddenly I burst out of the clouds, and was about to crash into a huge tree. Panicked, I quickly spread out my wings to avoid harming myself, but I was too late. I tumbled through the leafless branches, and grazed myself in many places in the process. I thumped into the crown of the tree, and slumped onto a branch, only half conscious.

Dazed, I looked at myself. My hair was a mess, and my dress was ruined. It was no problem though, as I just fixed myself with a click of a finger. I stood on the branch, and looked at the barren grounds I had tumbled into. What I saw was displeasing.

The whole area was ashes, as if a great fire occurred. What were of trees were only the spines, the land was black, and soot seemed to be floating in the air. I then realised this is what the demise created, and a sudden fire of hatred burned as much as this landscape had inside me. I tried to find some source of spring, but I could find none. I sighed, and realised I had to look for clues. I was no detective, I had logic. _The goddess said it was deep in the woods, so I should look for a heavily wooded area, _I thought, _or a place where many trees used to be._ I then searched for clumps of past trees on a large scale and easily found one, in a western direction. I spread out my wings and took flight in that direction.

After some flying, I soon caught the familiar blue and silver signs of water. I put in another burst of speed to my flight, and soon landed on the area.

The scene was beautiful and horrifying. The spring was surrounded by rubble of past building structures and dead trees still standing, like ghosts. In the middle of the spring was a collapsed statue of the goddess, with stepping stones leading up to it. My instinct took me towards the platforms, and I crossed the still water only a few centimetres beneath my feet. On the last platform, I stepped into the water, and knelt on the stone floor underneath the water, so only my shoulders and head were above the water. I sent ripples and broke the surface, and I looked up. I had no idea what to do. Then in the back on my mind, a fair voice said "Send a prayer up to the goddess, and she will purify you." Unquestioning, I did as I was told. I closed my eyes, and sent a prayer.

Underneath my eyelids, I saw my surroundings flash then a more natural light appear. But more importantly, I felt my power strengthen, and become one step closer to being completely pure. A rush of joy flowed over me, and I opened my eyes.

A different sight approached me the last time I saw this area. Water was pouring into the spring, the statue loomed over me, and all the trees were alive. Greenery, birds singing, cool breezes, motion and smells of the woods attacked my senses. I awoke from my dreamy state, (half from the long flight and the other from crashing into the tree) and turned around. There really was an old structure behind me, and immediately knew it was a dungeon or temple. I looked up, and to my horror saw that I could not simply just fly out of here, and the only way out was through the building in front of me. I knew how these dungeons worked. At the end there would be a huge chamber, usually where an opponent would lie in wait to attack the adventurer. Dread filled me, but I forced myself to walk to the door ahead.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Similarities

As I entered the chamber, nausea filled me when I saw Ghirahim, standing on the centre of the room, and facing towards me. I swore silently. He let out a malicious laugh.

"Now, now, there's no need for foul language. I have simply come here to make allegiances with you." He then transported, so he was close enough to do whatever he wanted with me. Instead of running away, I stood tall and looked him in the eyes. I was surprised when he grabbed my jawbone and turned my head. His hand was strong, and I knew I could not escape.

"Such lovely eyes... crimson, my favourite colour!" he then stepped back and studied my outfit. "I love the diamonds, and the combination with white is so... familiar." He smiled at me then. Yes, our outfits were similar. "And your wings!" he then dived under them, so he was on the other side of me. I was about to turn around, when he slid his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear. "You've definitely been touched by the goddess. Unfortunately, I suspect you have also lost your loyalty to me." His touch was gentle, so I broke it by whirling away, landing in the centre of the room. I then growled "You're darn right I have. You know, you wouldn't be in this position if you hadn't rejected me when I joked around with you. But I shouldn't be blaming you. I had only known you for a day..." I was the one who was toying with him now. A sudden realisation hit me when I realised we were like twins. We wore similar outfits, had a superior air, powerful in magic and blade, clicked our fingers when we used simple magic. But of course, there were differences. I had wings, I was female, I was more musically talented, and I was on the good side.

I started circling him, making the threat of potential attack. He started talking again.

"I see so much of me in you, Elexa-"

"Ego maniac." I muttered. Annoyed, he carried on.

"Maybe it's because you like me so much-"

"Not true" I said in a way that it was disguised in a cough.

"But I'm afraid I have no mercy left for you anymore-"

"You never had mercy in the first place!" I cut in.

"Will you stop-"

"No." I gave him a cheeky grin whilst he roared in anger. I stopped walking but I carried on talking in a mocking voice. "Awww, is ickles Ghirahim is being picked on by his ex? Does it hurt? Make you feel angry?" My expression suddenly turned dark and so did my voice. "Well it should!"

His breathing turned ragged, and his body was pulsing with fury. Just to push him off the edge, I added "You've got anger problems." I was smiling inside, letting out hatred that was locked away by the goddess. He then whipped out his sword, and rushed at me. I was deeply surprised when his sword was exactly like mine, but the holes in the sword were of a different shape. I let this thought slip away though as I met his sword with my gleaming blade.

A tremendous clang of metal sounded, and we both looked at each other with fierce determination. "Extraordinary... our blades are also similar, but with some differences. I am starting to doubt the goddess' pick of style." Our faces were inches apart, and I knew he would overpower me soon, and he knew it too.

"Maybe we were destined to be together, Elexa." He reasoned. I had enough of small talk though. Giving him a smile for a brief warning, I spun my foot round and kicked him square in the stomach whilst using my magic, so he was sent flying backwards. He landed on his feet but he still skidded backwards from the impact, almost falling over. Regaining his stance, he growled at me, and then made a line of daggers appear in front of him as both defence and attack. He flung them at me but I easily swatted them away.

"Ghirahim, I'm practically immortal, just like you. You'll never land a blow using such a weak method of attack." I caught a surprise of recognition in his face, and I was confused at his turn of emotions. How was that similar? He laughed, and stood up straight. He pointed his blade at me.

"Like I was saying before, you and I are very much alike. Both strong, have the same sense of style, own great magic... we even say the same phrases. I wonder..." he was then lost on a trail of thoughts, and his expression soon turned dark again. He then suddenly teleported, and I swore under my breath. He came up behind me, but this time I knew it. The next moment was the most cringing thing I had ever experienced. As Ghirahim reached in for me I had spun around, and so when he held me we were both facing each other, in a very couple-like-way. I blushed deep red, embarrassed at myself so being so vulnerable, in this position and for blushing itself. Ghirahim held me tight this time, ensuring that I could not escape.

"There's no need to blush, we've been here before. Let me just trigger your memory..." he then reached in for a kiss, which I was forced to grant. His hair tickled my face, but the flame inside me was still burning for him. I didn't close my eyes, I just stared at his, and he stared at mine. It felt too awkward, so I just gave in. Finally I shut my eyes, and kissed him back. I trailed my hands up his back and I felt him chuckle. I then realised he was probably planning where to imprison me, so I planned my escape whilst kissing. I gathered up my magic, and then using his trick, transported out of the temple.

Dazzling light forced me to squint, and I let out a sigh of relief as I saw the forest had returned to its apparent original state. The afternoon was fast approaching, and I guessed it was about eleven in the morning. I had no time however to admire my surroundings as I heard Ghirahim transport somewhere nearby, so by instinct I took off, flying high up in the air. I looked back down and saw Ghirahim looking up, but that was all I could tell from my advantage point.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Shape shifting

I had been flying over the woods for quite a while, heading for the volcanic lands. I knew where to go, because in the old text in my time it told of where the chosen hero had found the springs, flames, dragons, etcetera. I knew the next spring was somewhere in this direction, I just had to keep up my stamina.

A few minutes later, my wings were aching from the long flight, and I knew they would fail me sometime soon. I raked my brain for a solution, when suddenly one slapped me cold in the face. I giggled at the thought, and cast a spell on myself.

I observed as my arms grew scales in blood red colour, a tail flapped behind me, and my feathers dropped from my wings, leaving behind bare skin. My hair formed horns, and my dress tore off me. I grew in size, until I was as large as the tallest tree in the rainforests. I let out a roar, and instantly felt an enormous strength burrow itself in me. Of course, I had turned into a dragon. In no time, I had reached the volcanic lands. I landed on a small flat area of land and observed my surroundings. The land had been untouched by the Demise, as it was already burning. However, the mogmas that lived here were taken into imprisonment in the volcano.

There were rivers of lava everywhere, and if there was not lava, there was sand or outcrops of dry land and boulders. This was not my environment, and I could easily perish in this place. However, if I kept my dragon form, I would be untouched by the heat. I felt clever as I shrunk down, from a dragon 50 metres long to a dragon 5 metre long. I was as tall as a one story building, and I felt powerful, and in my element unlike before. I had no idea what time of day it was, as the skies were covered with a thick cloud of smoke.

I looked around, trying to find the volcano where the spring was. I quickly saw the shady figure of a huge mountain shape rock and made for it, knowing it was the volcano. It was harder to get airborne as a dragon, as I was heavier. So I did a run-up and drew my wings out. Feeling the rush of wind under my wings, I closed them and lifted up in the sky.

As I rose in the sky, I could see from miles around. I studied the scorched earth beneath me and judged the time it would take to reach the volcano. It was far off, so I assumed it would take about half an hour. I drifted into an auto-pilot, and let my thoughts trail.

_Why are me and Ghirahim so similar? _I thought. _Did Hylia mean for me to be this way? There is definitely some reason why, but what is it? _I was so deep in my thoughts that I was caught completely by surprise when a white dragon suddenly came up from behind me and bit into my shoulder. I roared in pain, and twisted round whilst tearing the skin on my attacker on the underbelly. Blood poured from the deep gash, and I let myself drop in altitude, so my attacker had to follow. Smiling to myself, I grew in size, and with my right claw I just grabbed the dragon (which was now the size of my forearm) and tore it's wings, disabling it to fly, and then let it drop. I watched it plunge down and slam onto a convenient flat area of land, and there too I landed, fury pumping through me like a sugar rush.

When I landed, I shrunk back to my original form, my clothes appearing naturally. I advanced onto the dragon, and studied it, standing only a few paces away.

It roared, and shakily rose to its legs. It may not be able to fly, but it could still move its other limbs.

Staring me down, I laughed as I realised who exactly it was. The eyes always stay the same when you shape shift, and I would recognise those pair anytime.

"Stealing my idea of shape shifting, are you? Naughty boy. You really shouldn't pull me into that game, I've been known as the expert..." As his way of replying, he let out a burst of flame at me, which I easily blocked through a magic barrier. He kept this form of attack up for a long time, and I soon grew tired of it. I then jumped high in the air and landed on the dragon's head. Holding onto the horn on the middle of the forehead, I bent upside down so I could look in the beast's huge right eye.

"Tut tut. A troublesome beast like you should've been dealt with sooner." I giggled to myself, and rose up from my original stance. He tried to throw me off, but I held on tight. I muttered a spell that I knew word for word, and cast my magic onto the creature.

"Breaking, tearing, bones that crack,

Make this foul creature turn back,

Back in size, back in race,

Of this form leave no trace!"

I quickly jumped off the dragon's head and observed my work.

The dragon was shrinking at an alarming race, and the features looked like wax being melted and then heated into a new shape. I heard bones cracking and skin tearing, and took pleasure in the cries from him as he took on his new form.

I burst out laughing as I saw the all powerful and merciless demon lord turn into an adorable snow white kitten. He hissed at me as I picked him up and made feeble attacks on my hand.

"Awww, aren't you so adorable?" I lengthened out the word so for effect, and also put on a mocking voice. "However I'm in a terrible rush, so I'll have to leave you here. But I can't risk you killing yourself in this scorching heat can I? I'll have to keep you in a little box of some sort." And with that I forced a cage to appear, with the classic narrow bars and dull grey steel. I firmly put the kitten down and placed the heavy cage on top, so he was trapped. Bending down, I spoke to him through the bars.

"Oh, but don't you worry this will all wear off in about half an hour. Ta, I hope to see you later, Ghirahim." And at that I flew up in the air, leaving him stranded. I really needed a better way to ditch him. I could use a motorbike, but that would be stupid. A motorbike, here? There aren't even roads in these times.

I soon approached the volcano, and I had no idea where the spring would be. It took some flying around the volcano to realise it was inside, and the quickest entrance was through the summit. I sighed. It was going to get pretty hot in there, and I would most definitely die if I went unprotected. I cast a heat proof spell on me, and then plunged down into the volcano.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

The Two Swords

I landed in what I presumed was the biggest chamber of the volcano/temple. I was on a platform that rose from molten lava, and led down a slope to a similar platform to the one I was standing on. Now that I studied the place, it a cavern with a huge waterfall of lava inside, just in slow motion. I looked up and saw a skeleton of a dragon stretch all the way along the ceiling, which as in a rectangular shape.

"Hm. Odd for a chamber." I said to myself. I turned around and saw what looked to me as the door to the spring and rushed over to it.

The spring was pretty much like the last one. There were trees, water, butterflies, platforms, pillars, and most of all, the same statue of the goddess in the middle of the water.

I stepped on the platforms, and quickly reached the statue. I then lowered myself into the water before the goddess, and sent up a prayer to the goddess. I opened my eyes, but saw no change in the environment. The only thing that had changed was my soul, which was nearly purified. I thought I heard clanging far off in the distance, and assumed the mogmas were back, and fighting against their captors.

I rose up from the water and dried myself. The only way out was back through the summit, and therefore I had to enter the strange chamber again. I also had a feeling of what awaited me, and decided to turn invisible. I then entered the chamber once again, and the scorching heat approached me whilst doing so.

As I entered, I saw no change whatsoever in the chamber. I did not put my guard down though, as I knew Ghirahim would have transformed back to his original state long ago.

I looked up, and saw a white foot carelessly hanging over the edge on the dragon's head. Was he really that careless? I decided to see what he was up to, so I ran down the slope to get a better angle. I turned back and saw that the foot was a dummy. Questions aroused in me, and I flew up to get a better look. I landed on the head, but I then realised how stupid I was. I stood absolutely still, trying not to trigger any traps. However my weight had tilted the dragon's head ever so slightly, and with dread I watched the fake foot fall off and break on the stone floor below.

Frozen, I knew I had to get out of here fast. I made for the exit above me but the force of my push on the head forced the whole skeleton to fall. In the air, I watched as the bones cracked and dissembled themselves on the platform. Some sizzled in the lava, and I felt like the schoolchild who had just spilt liquid on the computer in front of the whole class.

I then heard the guy's sinister laugh, and saw him appear from behind one of the pillars in this room. I panicked as I realised my magic to keep me invisible had worn off. Ghirahim then snapped his fingers and four bodkins fell from nowhere and landed on me, forcing me to land. I stood up, but they immediately wrapped a coil of rope around me and forced me on my knees. I hissed at them, but they would not back off. Ghirahim approached me and slapped me right in the face.

"That, was for turning me into a kitten." He then slapped me again on the other cheek. "And that was for leaving before I was finished with you." he then crouched so our eyes were the same level. "What do you have to say for yourself?" Hate burned in me, and as my reply I spat in his face. He simply stood up and wiped it off him then kicked me in the stomach. "You will respect me, Elexa, or I will beat you so your wings will break and you will plead for my mercy." He then grabbed my arm and rose me up off the floor. "Now that you cannot escape, you are in my power, and you will not defy me." I kept quiet, waiting for my chance to escape. However he took this as submission, and untied me. He never let go of my arm though.

"There's a good girl. Now, you stay like this, and you won't get hurt." I rolled my eyes behind his back and he tugged me out the door. I knew he had at last captured me, but he had no idea how to keep me in one place. That suddenly gave me an idea of how to escape, and I waited for Ghirahim to lead me out of the temple.

For some reason Ghirahim was chatting to me whilst going backwards through the temple. He was talking about his plans after I drew out the power of the goddess, and something about putting me back to my original dark self. What I was thinking about though was my spell I was going to use and when I got out of this building. He then suddenly stopped and I bumped into him. I took a step back as he turned around, still holding my arm.

"So what do you think Elexa?" his face was full of hope and I had no idea what he was talking about. To change the subject, I asked "How old are you?" He was surprised at my question.

"And why should I tell you that?" He counter attacked me.

"I'm three thousand years old; I can hardly believe you're going to be older than me." He thought about it for a bit and then replied.

"I'm seven thousand six hundred and twenty two years old." He then looked at me to see what my expression was. To his anger, I just burst out laughing.

"Whoa there grandpa! Why isn't your flesh all floppy yet?" I beamed at him, my hatred put aside just for the moment.

"I answered your question, now you answer mine!" he fumed at me, a little hurt. Still laughing I said, "I wasn't even listening, Ghira." At that he turned around and started to walk again, but at a faster speed this time. I knew we had nearly reached the exit, so I concentrated my magic on myself. Again, he stopped dead, and made me bump into him.

"Are you casting a spell in yourself?" he asked as he slowly turned around, full of suspicion. I quickly let go of my magic and replied too hastily. "No, why would you think that?" apparently, he could sense my magic.

"Yes, you are! Or you were-"Damn he was good. "Don't you try to pull that on me or-"

"Or what?" I snapped back. "You haven't thought this through, Ghirahim. What will you do to stop me casting spells? You may prevent me to do things physically, but you can't prevent my mind casting magic on those around me and myself. Can you prevent me from-"Then I teleported to the others side of him. "-teleporting? NO!" As he turned to face me, I smacked him in the face. He screamed in anger, and lunged at me, whipping out his sword. I needed to inspect this blade of his, so I just caught it with my bare right hand and snatched it out of his. I then put him in a magical barrier around him, preventing him to cast spells and moving anywhere. He was powerless.

"Don't you wonder why our swords are so similar?" At that, I unsheathed my own sword and inspected them both. Ghirahim started banging on the walls of his imprisonment, trying to find its weakness. I however was trying to crack this small case.

It then hit me. "I wonder if..." I trailed off into thought, no longer listening to anybody else. I put the two swords together, and they naturally clicked together. I felt however that I had achieved nothing, as I still had no idea why they did this. "Apparently, they make one blade. Hm..." I gave it a few swings, and then I noted that the blades were glowing bright blue.

I drew it close to my face, and in which I was rewarded with a near-blinding. I dropped it as it grew ablaze with a blue flame, and I was ever more intrigued.

Suddenly I realised exactly what flame this was, and then picked up the sword. This was my purifying fame. I felt the heat spread through my whole body, warm and pleasant. I closed my eyes, and the goddess Hylia came to me in my thoughts. It seemed she was telling me something.

"Well done, Elexa. You have sought out the purifying flame and therefore you are close to defeating the demise. However, you must accomplish your next stage with no help from me; otherwise you will never overcome the demon king. Farewell..." I snapped open my eyes, and looked at Ghirahim. He looked at me through the translucent wall, and I relived him from his imprisonment.

"Elexa...Do you know what this means?" he said with wonder. I shook my head as my reply. "My sword – our sword – is now even more powerful than I am. With our combined spirits put into that blade, it is even greater than..."

"The demise's sword, or, technically, you."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Fake Love

Ghirahim stared at me in wonder, and I had no idea what he was going to do next. It looked as if he knew I had no weaknesses, and was trying to search out a hidden one. I was entirely frozen as if he had cast a spell on me. He then slid his arms around my waist, but this time I did not resist. He looked into my eyes. He then spoke the sacred words, that I had never heard from anybody ever before.

"I love you." He then stared at me, waiting for an answer. I was spellbound, lost for words. I blinked like a retard, trying to make sense of it all. He hated me, but he loved me? How does that work? I had no idea how to reply, so I just pushed him away. "Don't you love me?" He asked, his voice slathered with hurt. But there was something in there, a hint of mocking perhaps.

"I-I, don't know what t-to say." My voice faltered. I took a step back, as immediately took a step forward as I realised I was on the edge of the land, with lava flowing a few centimetres away from my feet.

Suddenly he took me in his arms again. "Then don't talk." He then kissed me, loving and pure. I then I believed him, that he truly loved me. All my problems washed away that moment, and all I could think about was this moment. It felt as if we were one, and we were created to be together. This is what the two swords must have been telling us, and absolute joy filled me, unlike any time before. Ghirahim started to wrap something cold and hard against my wrists whilst kissing. I didn't give it a moment's thought though. It was when he started to wrapped the same thing around my torso so my arms couldn't move and that was when I started think about what he was doing. The bindings felt cold and lumpy, much like...chains. A monstrous anger rose in me when I realised he tricked me so he could get close to capturing me again. I pushed him off with my foot, and tried to use my mind to get the chains off. The chains did not reply to my plea however. I tried again, but the result again. I snapped my head up as Ghirahim let out a malicious laugh.

"You cannot escape those chains, Elexa. They're magic repellent, and will only answer to me. I am so glad you gave me that delightful hint, and showing me how to create things like that." He then walked up to me, and cupped my chin in his hand. "Did you really think that I would you? I have gone for seven thousand years without loving someone, and I do not plan to start now." I then needed him in the crotch, to which he landed on the floor full of pain

"You slimy little weasel! Fortunately for you, I'm used to a broken heart, so you won't be able to see me cry." At that I kicked him in the stomach, but this time he was prepared for it. He grabbed my ankle, and flipped me on the floor whilst he himself got up, as so which he kicked he in the stomach. I gagged with the pain, and looked him up in the eyes. "Do what you want with me, but I will never do your bidding." At that, he picked me up by the neck, and lifted me up in the air.

"Oh, I think you will in the end." He squeezed the air out of me, until I fell unconscious. The last thing I saw was Ghirahim's malicious eyes, and the last thing I thought was that I would never forgive him.

I woke up to a metal cage, and my chains gone. I didn't even try to escape the cage, as I knew it would be magic repellent. I stood up and looked through the bars.

I was back up in skyloft, imprisoned in some part of the small community that was long dead. It was about four in the evening, as the warm light of the sun shone down on me in the west. I knew I was going to be here for a while, until Ghirahim let me out. I sighed and pondered on what to do.

I wasn't thinking on what to do when he forced me to draw out the power of the goddess. No, i was too depressed for that. I was finding a way to keep me entertained, a way to let out all these emotions for him. It then slapped me in face like a wet fish, and I laughed at my stupidity. At the click of my fingers, a small and sleek piano appeared, with a stool.

I sat on the piano stool, and brushed the keys lightly. I knew exactly what song would tell how I felt, and I started to play the well known tune on the piano. I was stopped short when his wretched voice broke in.

"What the hell is that?" I snapped round in annoyance. He approached me like he owned everything he laid his eyes on, and that included me.

"It's a musical instrument. I do not think you have ever heard of a piano, before?" I asked him, my voice cold and hard.

"Nope." He said casually. He then pulled out a banana and started eating it like nothing was wrong. I had no idea that demons could eat. "Play something for me. I wish to be entertained." I scoffed.

"For you? If that's what you want..." I then started to play the same song again. It was actually convenient he was here.

"I know I can't take one more step towards you  
Cause all that's waiting is regret  
And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore?  
You lost the love I loved the most  
I learned to live, half a life  
And now you want me one more time

And who do you think you are?  
Running 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?

I hear you're asking all around  
If I am anywhere to be found  
But I have grown too strong  
To ever fall back in your arms  
I've learned to live, half a life  
And now you want me one more time

And who do you think you are?  
Running 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?

Dear, it took so long just to feel alright  
Remember how to put back the light in my eyes  
I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
'Cause you broke all your promises  
And now you're back you don't get to get me back

Who do you think you are?  
Running 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
Don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all

Who do you think you are?  
Who do you think you are?"

I finished with the last key and spoke. "Entertained?" I said sarcastically. I turned round and saw he had gone. "That jerk..." I then turned back to the piano, and jumped right out of my skin when Ghirahim sat next to me. He then started to play what I assumed were the attempts of a song. He was low in key, and kept hitting the same notes over and over again. "Is that all you got? Let me join in." I then started playing a duet in the upper key. I had to go under his hand to reach lower keys which was pretty embarrassing. I literally shoved him over to make room for myself on the keys. I snatched my hand away whenever his came over, and vice versa. The song progressed through the middle and finally we finished with the last keys. He then turned to me. "That was fun." He gave me a sly smile.

My hatred still burned for him, though. "But you know what's more fun?" I said cunningly.

"Oh, and what's that?" He replied innocently.

"This," And with that I punched him in the face. Already I could see it bruising. "That was for toying with my feelings." At that I stood up from the piano stool and walked to the other side of the piano, using it as a defence mechanism. Leaning on it, I waited for him to collect himself. He glanced up at me. "I'll let that one pass." "I'm so grateful." I said sarcastically. He then grabbed my arm and teleported out of the cage and to the foot of the statue of the goddess.

"Now, summon the goddess." he said, still clutching my arm.

"I don't know how to summon the goddess! She always came to me by her choice!" I exclaimed, aghast.

"Summon the goddess NOW!" He shouted, already impatient.

"I'll try a prayer, but I don't know if it will work."

"NOW." I sighed and sent a prayer to the goddess. She did not appear. But suddenly an idea came to mind, and I gathered my magic.

"Do not try to cast some sort of spell to escape or I will cause you pain that will make you delirious." he threatened. This guy was really mixed up. One moment he was cold as the bleak winter in the frozen lands, the other playful as a kitten. Then he's romantic, turning to cruel then for some reason passionate.

"How in the world will I be able to summon her _without _magic? There is no other way." At that I continued gathering my magic, feeling my arm slowly turn numb because of Ghirahim's hand.

What I was really doing was summoning the sword lost beneath the clouds, the one that is made of Ghirahim's and I's swords. It was my slim chance of defeating Ghirahim, but that was its only purpose, and that was my only reason to summon it.

Almost five moments later, the sword flew right at me, and I swiftly caught it. I knew Ghirahim would probably break my arm in a few seconds as he realised what happened, but that was all I needed. I turned around and sliced at his venerable body, until he finally defended himself. The damage had been done however, as multiple cuts oozed blood on his torso, arms, legs and face. He staggered back, and slowly raised his hand to his cheek. He then withdrew it, and saw it was covered in blood.

"You wretched little brat!" he screamed, looking me straight in the eyes.

"I can't believe you did not see that coming." I laughed, a smirk growing on my face. He wasn't listening, however, and I sensed a huge evil aura slowly emitting from his body. A black flame grew around his feet, and soon his whole body was covered in it. I had no idea what was happening, knowing that is was not good. Suddenly the flame was extinguished, and what stood before me was a whole new person.

Ghirahim was charcoal black, covered from head to foot in a metallic substance. White diomonds crisscrossed in areas of his body. He was a lot bulkier, masculine, and much more powerful. His eyes had turned entirely white, his ears both pointed, and his hair was in an alien-like shape. There was a grey diamond implanted on his chest, and I smiled at his favour for diamonds.

"Hm, want to play that game? Alright. Just as a warning, I'm going to let the _devil inside me_ awaken."I hinted, using the lyrics from a song I had sung long ago. It was my turn to transform.

I hid myself from him through a column of light, and I saw my skin darken to a deep red. Horns grew out of my head, and a spiked tail extended from my spine. My wings lost its feathers and shrunk in size, forming small bat-like wings. My clothes turned black, and the golden embellishments turned brilliant red and formed into unknown patterns on some parts. My ballet plimsolls turned black also. A searing pain suddenly came across me and I felt invisible hands cut deep into areas of my skin. The pain abruptly ended as it had started, and I examined its work. There were symbols -that looked very much like Chinese writing to me- written all over me in black ink. They were only in some areas on my skin though, so I didn't look like a living doodle. I pulled down the column of light and relished on Ghirahim's stunned face.

"You'll find my new skin much tougher than any armour, and I can say that is the same conclusion for yours." I hinted, looking him up and down. I whipped out my sword again, and braced myself for attack.

Ghirahim soon took up a defensive stance, and with his unknown magic he formed a platform underneath our feet, and shot upwards, carrying both of us with it. I noted it was made up of yellow and orange diomonds.

I looked at the disappearing land underneath us. I then sapped up my head, and sent daggers at the demon with my eyes as he started talking.

"I don't care you're the only one who can grant my masters wishes. You have caused too much trouble, and the penalty for it is death. I've prepared the most appropriate and humiliating one for you, Elexa. I even have a pet name for it—I call it the endless plunge!" He spoke with a robotic voice, cold to the core. "First, I will take my time bludgeoning you, and when I grow bored of it, I will drive you to the edge and deliver a last strike to send you falling to your doom! Those wings will prevent you from flying, and it'll be a delight in casting your body into this pit and snuffing out the flame of your life! Your broken body will serve a fine sustenance for the demon king!" his face grew a sinister smirk as he spoke. By the end of this battle he would be dead; I would make sure of it.

"If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me." I was shocked at the sound of my own voice this time. Apparently it had only just kicked in; as it did not sound like this the last time I spoke. It was much, much m0re sinister, and sounded like the crackling of a fire yet felt like honey pouring down my throat. Eager to hear my voice again, I spoke with utter hatred. "You will never learn, Ghirahim. I've been in this position before, I know your weaknesses. In my time, the ancient scrolls told of how the chosen hero destroyed you, weakened you, beat you to the worthless scum you are. Even now, I can see all the windows of opportunities on how to do the same." I laughed for effect. "By the time I'm done with you, there will be a hole where your heart is and the life in your soulless eyes will be extinguished." When I said the last lines, I myself did not know if I was talking physically or mentally.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

The Unwritten Battle

I was caught off guard when dramatic music suddenly filled the air. "What the hell is that?" I questioned, letting my guard down for one second. Ghirahim took this chance and rushed at me, knocking me over. He placed his feet either side of my waist, so he stood menacingly over me.

"It's one of my pieces of music; I thought it fitting for this scene." He sneered at me, aiming to pick me up by the throat. I was faster in this form than he thought, as I proved through placing my hands on his ankles whilst pulling, so I slid out from underneath him. He swayed, but did not fall over. I immediately got up and whacked him back to the edge of the platform with my sword. I did not penetrate his skin, but this was no surprise to me.

After the first four slices, he spun around and held his arms wide, with purple light beaming form each hand. I knew this spell though, and easily penetrated it. He stood unbalanced on the edge of the platform for a moment, and I whacked him with my sword to push him over the edge. He made another platform reappear beneath him so he didn't fall too far. He landed on his back and I seized this chance, diving after him and striking my sword deep into his chest. It caused the diamond there to shatter, but the blade went no further. I felt Ghirahim arouse, and I spun away.

Foolishly, Ghirahim kept up this form of attack, thinking he could prevail me. I pushed him off the platforms over and over again, each time my blade driving deeper into his chest, each time we drew nearer to the ground below.

At last, I drove my sword deep into his chest and he groaned in pain. The platform lowered itself to the ground and shattered. I flipped away from the wounded demon, knowing he was not dead quite yet.

After a few moments, he hauled himself up from the floor, clutching his wound with one hand. He looked down at what I had done to him.

In the middle of his chest where his diamond used to be was now a deep wound. The rims of the wound were glowing yellow, and the centre was a deep red and orange. It was ironically in a diamond shape, and his skin was cracked around the scab-like wound.

Ghirahim was breathing heavily, panting from the pain. He shot up his head and looked at me with even more hatred than before. Scowling, he clicked his fingers making a brand new sword appear. I had never encountered one like this, but I couldn't say that I was amazed by it. The sword was just a plain black rapier with a red ruby embedded in the hilt. Nothing too fancy compared to what he had before.

Ghirahim quickly advanced towards me and I held my sword ready. I noticed the music had come on again.

I knew how to beat him, and there was now nothing Ghirahim could do to stop me killing him.

"You make this much too easy, Ghirahim." I myself was now scowling at him, my mind planning out the steps of this stage of the battle. He roared as a reply, and slashed, stabbed and swung his sword at me. I blocked each attack, practically dancing around him. I then took up this idea and did start to dance around him with a deadly grace. My feet moved to the music's beat and I swirled around him.

"Are you dancing?" He said with a mocking tone.

"Yes, I find it makes this battle a lot more entertaining." I laughed and then suddenly pounced on him. I knew he would block each attack, as he was determined to protect his now obvious weak spot. I knew I had to make him drop the sword from his hands.

I slashed over and over again at his sword, and the multiple impacts forced him to drop the blade. I then took up this opportunity and stabbed him as many times in the chest as I could. I relished that his body crumpled in pain from each attack, but he soon gathered himself and teleported away from me.

I turned to the place him teleported, and was only greeted with a dagger nearly lodging itself into my head. I whacked away the other oncoming daggers, just like last the last battle we both had. "Don't use the same tricks as last time, Ghirahim. It will only make you weaker." I warned him. He had to make this fight more interesting for me before I took his life away.

"Fine." He uttered the simple word and raised his sword skyward. A glow bathed itself around the blade, and he then looked at me. "Chew on this." He then slashed his sword once at me. He could not hit me from this distance, and I wondered what was happening. I then realised a orb of power had emitted itself from the blade, and was travelling fast at me. I laughed, and just stepped to the side, letting the orb pass behind me. He did this once more, but again I stepped out of the way. He tried one last time, and flung the last of the glowing power from his sword. I was intrigued this time and was determined to astonish Ghirahim.

I held out my arm to the fast approaching orb, and waited for it to hit me. I could see from the corner of my eye Ghirahim's smile widening, but I focused on the orb. Just as it was about to hit me, I forced it to stop. It followed my command, as if it was a dog obeying its master. I shrunk it down in size and then moved my hand towards me, the orb following. As it floated in my hands, I lightly touched the surface of the glowing force, and a small shock was sent up my finger.

"W-What? How is that possible?" Ghirahim spoke dumbfounded. I grinned. I then concentrated my magic on the orb, adding to its power. My hair fluttered and whipped behind me, as the radiating power from the orb increased. Ghirahim's face was illuminated with the dazzling light, even from this distance. I then looked up at him, and threw the orb back in his way. Ghirahim tried to dodge like I did, but this orb followed him. It crashed into his side, and he was thrown backwards from the impact.

Strewn aside, the demon lay in a heap on the floor. He leaned on him arm, and looked up at me. I slowly advanced.

"I know all you tricks, demon. Like my father said; _Thou cannot kill the devil as the devil is always one step ahead." _I smiled at the thought of my father.

"Kill me then." I looked at him with questioning eyes. "I am in your power, strike me where you know it will kill me." Anger rose in me, and I replied back with cold hatred.

"You think you deserve death? You think you can get away from the pain that easily?" I bent down to lower myself to his eye level. "You deserve something much, much worse." At that I grabbed him by the neck and hoisted him off the floor. I had no idea if he breathed or not, but the gesture was still threatening. "I am going to strip you down of your powers, and leave you venerable and weak. I, Elexa, queen of the dark angels, am going to make you _human._" His eyes widened in horror, as I unleashed his darkest fear.

I threw him back down to the floor, and there he stayed. It appears his legs would not respond to his body, and his arms were too weak to drag him to safety. I then outstretched my arms. I uttered an enchanting spell that has no words to represent itself, and slowly withdrew his powers. I could feel his immense power become mine, and I felt giddy with it.

I looked down at Ghirahim, and saw that he was looking up at me, pleading with his eyes.

"Nice try, but you've done caused too much pain for me to fall for you one last time. Who knows, you might make a good human." I mocked. His body started to glow white, and I saw him transform back into his original self. His hair grew back, skin paled, and thankfully, his clothes re-appeared. His body stopped glowing, and he slumped on the ground, unconscious.

I knew that I could take the demise head on now, as my powers were greater than his and his spirit of his sword was now a human. I smiled, and went in search of demise.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

The Last Words

I spent hours wandering around this floating island, which I now knew was called Skyloft from multiple signs around the place. I kept my patience, but I knew I could not keep like this forever. I knew Ghirahim would be stirring soon, and even in his frail body he could prevent me defeating the demise.

I sighed, and realised I was getting nowhere. I had to use my magic to locate the demon king. Closing my eyes, I used my magic to douse the demon's aura. After a few moments I knew exactly where he was, and laughed at my stupidity. Where else would he go?

I soon approached the base of the statue of the goddess, the same place where me and Ghirahim were fighting earlier. I turned to the place where I had left him, and saw that he was gone. _Well that's worrying,_ I thought. I then looked up at the enormous statue ahead of me. There _was _a place on the statue where you could stand, and it was quite large. I teleported there, dreading the fight I was about to go through.

I landed on the top of the head of the statue, not on the levelled area just below the head. I peered over the edge, and laid my eyes of the demon king. I could only see his fiery hair from my advantage point, but I knew he was looking over the lands. He started talking to himself, at to which I listened intently.

"I should have known that girl would have overpowered you." I then realised Ghirahim was there, slumped on the floor in front of him. He was so pale he literally blended into the white stone floor. Eager to hear more, I made myself invisible and lay on my underside, so I would not fall over.

"The moment I first met her she was radiating power, and when the goddess gave her more... I should have seen this coming. I'm not surprised what she did to you, Ghirahim. I cannot give you back your powers though, as I have to save my magic for when she does come." He then started walking around the platform. I then realised he could have been watching the whole fight between me and Ghirahim. _Why didn't he ambush me then?_ I shook this thought off, grateful that he didn't. I suddenly felt a great force lift me up and slam me back down onto the statue, in front of the demon king. I groaned in pain, and felt myself become visible again. I then shot my eyes open, and teleported away, just escaping the foot that was about to tread on me.

"Do you think I didn't sense you coming? I thought the hint that I dropped would have come through." I realised he was talking about sensing my 'radiating powers'. I then noted that there was a crack on his forehead, illuminated with glowing light.

"By the time we're finished, one of us will be burning in hell. Better say your prayers now your _majesty!_" I mocked, and gave him a fake bow to tick him off. Slyly grinning I waited for what he would do next.

"You really are alike to Ghirahim. You could be my spirit of my sword if you wanted, and rule beside me. This human is of no more use to me," he then glanced at Ghirahim, still lifeless on the floor. He then extended an arm towards me, palm up. "How about it? Rule beside be, and you will live the life of luxury." He offered. I growled back at him.

"In your dreams!" I then spat on the floor before him. "I will never let evil creep back in my h-" I paused very briefly. "-soul." I avoided using the word heart, and Demise noticed this. He glanced over at Ghirahim, then back at me.

"What is this? Do you have feelings for this man? Oh how precious! An angel falling in love with a demon! Yet you're not an angel in this form, are you?" He slyly asked, as to which I roared in anger. I drew my magic together, and uttered the most powerful killing spell known.

"Interficiam esse!" I screamed.

I shot out a continuous bolt towards Demise, as to which was met with one similar that was coming from Demise. They both clashed in mid air, and now the weakest one of the pair would fall down, as it was now a competition of strength and stamina. The demise thought he was stronger, but I knew that we were both equal. I concentrated very hard on my magic, hoping I would hold out. I smiled as slowly, very slowly, my beam started to overcome his. To this, I concentrated even harder, if that was possible. I did not even notice Ghirahim stir, and lift his head to see the commotion before him.

My bolt was now nearly touching Demise's outstretched hands, and I relished on Demise's panicked expression. I was so close to triumphing, just one more push and-

Suddenly I was rugby talked to the floor by Ghirahim, and realised he had returned from his consciousness. Demise's bolt flew over us, and then stopped.

"Ghirahim! DO YOU REALISE WHAT YOU'VE JUST DONE?" I screamed. I kicked him off me, and he was sent flying. As soon as his body left me however, a cage fell around me pinning me in one place. I immediately stood up and tried getting out, but it was no use. The bars were magic repellent against me, and I was trapped. I snarled in anger, and tried to think of new idea to kill the demise. My head snapped round as Demise started talking.

"Your time is up, Elexa. But before you perish, I'm going to torture you _emotionally_." He sneered, and turned towards Ghirahim. My heart dropped when I realised what he was about to do. He started attacking him slowly through cutting him with a knife all over.

"M-master!" Ghirahim squealed in horror. I frantically raked my brains for a solution. Suddenly, a small voice in the back of my mind spoke.

"Elexa, your bow..." Of course! I hastily pulled out my bow from my mind, and made it appear in my hands. This bow I had picked up from the hero's gear a long time ago was now my only hope left. It flashed in my hands like last time, and transformed into a bow of light. I rapidly pulled an arrow from the matching quiver, and was not surprised when it glowed with light as I drew back the arrow on the string. I then knew where to shoot it, and aimed and Demise's head.

"Say your last words, Ghirahim" Demise said with utter savour, a dagger pinned to his throat. I saw the horror in Ghirahim's eyes, and butted in.

"Say your last words, Demise." I stated with complete hatred. Demise turned to me whilst talking.

"Elexa-" he was cut short when I fired at Demise's forehead, the growing arrow burrowing deep into the crack that lay there. Demise let out his last breath, and collapsed on the floor. His body turned into dust, like many beings do after I kill them.

"I'm honoured you chose my name as your last word." The gate then disappeared around me, and then looked around as the world slowly turned back to its original form in the twilight. The grass turned green, the people came back to life, and butterflies fluttered around the colourful flowers once more.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Reunion

Still on the platform, I felt utter joy fill me, and the weight of the mission release itself on me as I accomplished my task. I transformed back to my normal self, relived that my golden wings were back. I then remembered Ghirahim. I looked around, and saw him crumpled on the floor. I ran over to him and kneeled on the floor next to him. I slowly turned him over onto my lap. I put my arms underneath his shoulders to support him. There were deep cuts all over his body, and I saw how much it pained him to turn his head to look at me. His eyes were big and submissive, and I could look right into his soul through them.

"You-you love m-me?" He asked. Talking caused him more pain, but he forced the words out anyway.

I smiled. "You're in no state to ask such questions. But let this answer yours anyway." At that, I touched his forehead lightly, giving him back his powers. His wounds immediately started to heal, and soon his strength returned.

I found that my flame of hatred for him was really a flame of love, I was just hurt of what he did to me physically and emotionally, and that blinded me of my true feelings.

Ghirahim looked up at me, searching for something in my eyes. He flinched as a tear fell from my face and landed on his cheek. He simply wiped it away.

"So the angel falls in love with the demon." I said with a weak smile.

"For light to shine," He said,

"There must be darkness." I smiled at him, and he smiled back. It was the first time I had seen his real smile in quite a while.

At that moment he kisses me, his lips full of passion and love it was as if I was kissing a whole new person. There was no fakery, no hatred. My body melted into his, and I kissed him back, with even more compassion. My heart longed for him, and I his. We had been fighting each other for so long, it was a relief to just stop and give in. I pulled back and looked at his features in the rapidly retreating sunlight.

"Right, you're slowly making my legs numb." I said with a smile as I rolled him off my lap and stood up, brushing me down of dirt. I offered a hand to help him up and he gratefully took it. As soon as Ghirahim let go of my hand a bright light flashed in front of us, and then Hylia herself appeared. "Hylia!" I said as a huge beam grew on my face.

"Well done Elexa. I would have preferred it if you sealed Demise away, but what's done is done. You have fulfilled your task here, and now I ask you to return to your time in the future. The angels there will have transformed like you; your tribe has been ridden of evil and will look more...colourful than the last time you saw them. No go, teleport to the time gate, and carry on with your life." At that she disappeared with a flash.

"Since when had sealing away the bad guy done any good?" I muttered to myself. I then turned to Ghirahim. He looked upset.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing..It's just with you gone; I don't know what I'll do." He then half-heartedly smiled at me and held my hand.

"Then come with me." It seemed like the obvious solution.

"Really?" He said, hope seeking into his voice. "You mean it?"

"Who's stopping you?" I smiled, and at that I teleported to the gate of time in the land full of sand.

"You ready?" I looked at him.

"Always." He then looked at me back and gave me a light peck. We were standing side by side before the time gate, its cogs continuously working. I was the first to step forward, and almost immediately Ghirahim followed. We climbed the invisible staircase of cogwheels, and with a flash we were back in the present. I looked at Ghirahim, and saw the expression of wonder on his face.

We were back in the museum, where walls were clean cut and there was no stone floor. We were in the glass box that protected the gate of time, and all around it people were crowding round taking pictures.

"Turns out we've become quite popular in the future." I elbowed Ghirahim, and he looked at me.

"You never said you time was like _this_!" He said, absolutely awestruck. I laughed, and teleported to my tribe.

When we arrived there, again, a crowd met our eyes, but this time I too was shocked.

Instead of the black as the tribal colour, everyone was in red and white. The wings of my people were either red of white, but never golden like mine. The hair did not apply this apparent rule, as there were brunettes, blondes, reds and blacks all around, and some even white. They all cheered at our arrival, and again I looked at Ghirahim. This time he was looking at me already.

"Welcome to your new home, King Ghirahim." I smiled.

"It's a pleasure, Queen Elexa." He replied, smiling back at me. He then drew me in for a kiss, and it felt like I was falling in love with him all over again, except without all the fighting. The crowd cheered and whooped, and I knew all could not be so bad from now on, could it?


End file.
